Spike Up Your Life
Spike Up Your Life is a HTFF fan episode. Starring roles *Raymond *Bushy *Random Featuring roles *Stacy *Caffeine Appearances *Nutty *Cocktail *The Zebra *Teachie *Munches *Truffles *Funky Skunk *Flaky *Gloomy *Dr. Quackery *Squabbles *Brushy *Mole *Generic Tree Friends Plot At school, Bushy is sitting while feeling depressed as he hasn't pranked anyone in a long time. Suddenly, he sees Raymond and Nutty chatting, untill Munches appears, sees Raymond's tail, and bites it, thinking it's a corn dog. This causes Raymond to shoot out a spike. Bushy then shows up and grabs the spikes, then he taps it and gets a cut. Suddenly, he gets an evil idea. In the bathroom, Raymond is shown waiting for an available stall. Flaky has just come out of the stall, so Raymond enters it, however she notices the dirty mess Flaky made in the bathroom. She is disgusted and horrifed, so she begins to shoot out seven spikes. Bushy then collects the spikes and gets another idea. In another stall, Bushy happily places the spikes on the toilet seat. Stacy then comes in and sits on the toilet, however her butt is impaled by the spikes, causing her to fall down. Bushy then starts laughing at Stacy's suffering until she starts urinating on the floor. At class, Teachie is talking about the dangers of blackmail. Bushy then creates a paper air plane with a feather taped on it, and makes it fly under Raymond's nose. This then causes Raymond to sneeze and release a spike, which lands pointed up on Caffeine's desk. Caffeine, feeling drowsy, decides to sleep on his desk. However, once he puts his head down, the spike impales his eye, causing Bushy to laugh some more. Later in the nurse's office, Random is telling her worries to Dr. Quackery about how she now only has one eyelash on each side. Dr. Quackery suggests to wear a blue dress and use a camera flash. She then rushes to the lost and found office, grabs a blue dress and wears it. She rushes back and pulls out her iPhone, then takes a selfie, however the camera flash from the iPhone only seems to make her eyes a different color, and the dress makes her a little itchy. She then walks out and notices Stacy, Caffeine and other Generic Tree Friends being stabbed with at least one spike. Random freaks out and swears vengeance as she walks out. Stacy then realizes that the spikes on her can be a new tail for her, so she puts a spike on her bandaged tail. Random is then shown trying to get the attention of the students (except for Bushy, who isn't there). She tries using a megaphone, however. The megaphone only seems to make Squabbles's, Brushy's and Mole's ears bleed. Then, she gives up doing that and starts talking about how her experience at Joey's Steakhouse was awful as the tree friends begin to leave. Random also points out that there's a mysterious murder going around stabbing people with spikes. This makes the crowd gasp, especially Raymond, who shoots out some spikes. Bushy then appears and collects all the spikes Raymond left, which causes everyone (except for Raymond who runs out of the school scared) to form an angry mob to chase down Bushy. Meanwhile, Gloomy appears and uses some of the spikes to cut himself. Bushy is running down the halls until he decides to hide in the kitchen in the lunchroom. Once he hides, Random appears and tackles him until Bushy reveals he has one more spike left. Random tries to take the spike, however they get into a fight which leads them near an oven that is already turned on. Bushy and Random try to fight over the spike. While they do so, they scrape the spike on the oven sides, causing the spike to be set on fire and Bushy and Random then realizing what they caused as the school blows up. Raymond sees the remains of the school and tries to calm herself by down by deep breathing, which seems to work. During the closing iris, Munches's burnt corpse falls down and bites on Raymond's tail. Moral "Look before you leap!" Deaths *Squabbles, Brushy and Mole bleed to death. *Everyone else (except Raymond) dies when the school explodes. Injuries *Stacy's butt is stabbed by spikes. *Caffeine's eye is stabbed. *Raymond's tail is bitten off. (confirmed that she survived, as her tail quickly grows back) Trivia *Random gets a redesign here, as she now wears a blue dress and has purple eyes and only one eyelash. *Random is responsible for everyone's death. **Though she and Bushy did cause the school explosion. *Cocktail gets three cameos. There was a picture of him on a bulletin board in the classroom called "Our Pets", there's a cameo during Random's selfie and another cameo is in the mob. *Petunia orgingally had Stacy's role, but it was changed for unknown reasons. *Stacy's role was at one point went for a Break, but it was added into this episode. *The Zebra, Nutty, Dr. Quackery, Flaky, Stacy, Teachie, Truffles and Funky Skunk were all a part of the mob. **Splots can also be seen in Funky Skunk's glasses, also a part of the mob. Category:Season 79 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Solo Survivor